My Bad Ways
by kawaiimiyu-chan
Summary: Everything has a reason. Wanna know mine? It was all because of him. AMUTO please read gonna be good! - currently on hold
1. intro

Miyuki : another story of mine that i would gladly like to share.

Ikuto : *rolls eyes*

Miyuki : Oh did i mention amu's gonna be a bad kind of girl..

Amu : really ? what a turn of events ..

Ikuto : I like them that way *smirking evilly*

Miyuki : And she's kinda a whore here so im sorry but maybe she'll change and she really has a reason which i may add ; )

Amu : o-kay .. - _ -

Miyuki : hey don't ruin my moment!

Ikuto : she don't own us, only her _WONDERFUL_ plot.

Miyuki : *giving ikuto a menacing glare that she could ever give*

Ikuto : i think it's my cue to run

My Bad Ways

Im Amu, _Hinamori Amu._

16 well technically im turning 17 on the next few freaking weeks.

I have pink hair but i wear blonde extensions sometimes.

And i have alluring piercing amber orbs.

Want to know what i do?

I break _hearts_that's what i do.

I destroy _relationships_ ..

Ask me _why_?

It was all because of _him_.

I learned to flirtbecause of _him_.

I learned to not to care because of _him_

I changed drastically because of _him_

And most of all, I learned to love because of _him_.

I was all over _him._

Well until he torn me apart , (a/n : listening to torn great song btw.)

until now.. i was still having a hard time mentioning his name.

I should be livid to him, i must feel devastated to him but i can't

Because until now i was still hoping to

see _him_

hear _him_

feel _him_

and until now i want him to comeback to me.

Miyuki : that's all ~

Ikuto : that's it ?

Miyuki : no silly ~ that was the intro, ya know :))

amu : ok i don't really wear blonde extensions. .

Miyuki : uhm o-kay ? i just made you wear some, i think it's cool :X

ikuto : ...

amu : ..

Miyuki : what's with the awkward silence ?

anyways please review and tell me if i should continue or not.

im new so, sorry if it's not that great or something.

adieu ~


	2. Chapter 1

Miyuki : hello everybody : ))

i wanna say thanks to my first 2 reviewers xAkimoto & .Lovelyx.

xAkimoto : well let's see .. ; ) you'll find out soon ^ w ^ & thank you so much :)

.Lovelyx. : aww thanks dear : D

i was literally jumping up and down and my granda and sister we're looking at me with weird expressions on their face and they were like O.O is she high or something!

Lawls and i was like i got reviews yaay!

XD

Ikuto : oh how great ! we got some jumpy mushy writer with us right now. _

Amu : eh ikuto, it's her first time it's normal, i think ? :\

Miyuki : *ignoring the two lovebirds* hey guys can you believe it, i saw a taylor lautner look-a-like!

Amu&Ikuto : she doesn't own us or taylor lautner(she wish) and shugo chara or anything mentioned here.

Miyuki : hey im not finish with -

**My Bad Ways **

**Chapter uno –**

(Normal POV)

(Amu's Pov)

I was doing the usual. Im heading out to the Club.

Every single nights.

To keep him away of my mind.

I was trying hard not to expect to visit him visits me every night like he used to.

Of course he wouldn't visit.

It was long time ago.

It was 4 years ago.

Who the heck would come back?

I bet he already forgot me.

I don't give a shit if i got screwed up tonight.

i was this girl.

The girl who changed because of a single man.

Like anybody out there, I was **fooled**, **betrayed**.

And i want others to have the same experience i had.

Every other boys are the same.

They don't care about girl's feelings,

They use them and when they get tired of them.

They **dump** them.

That's the truth that I'll believe forever..

But i know there must be some other nice man out there.

Who are still loyal, I envy the lucky girls who have them.

I want to tell them how fortunate they are and never let go of their mans.

But i can't i was busy having my own desires to fool other men.

I want to make them feel what they let girls feels.

I know, it's so sexist.

Why can't she just get a revenge on that guy!

You must poorly think.

Well I just can't because i was still in love with him.

Can't blame me huh!

(Still Amu's Pov)

My thoughts were stopped when i heard a text message.

I flip my LG Pink Lollipop phone(a/n : which i don't own)

It was from my err friend would be a better word.

"_Amu girl sup! Wanna hit the club again tonight? I'll meet you at the bar section ; ) "_

He texted. Hmmm .. even if he doesn't send me a message i was still going. I thought

and i received another text message it was from my another _friend_.

"Hey gorgeous, How's life? Wanna hang at my crib tonight?"he texted.

I was too lazy to reply to them.

So i just never bothered to text back.

I never cared about them anyways.

I get like tons of text messages like this every fucking day.

But i got used of this.

Guys hitting on me.

Just looking at my body and face.

Never bothering to know me more.

Never curious on what's _inside_.

I shrugged and stood up from my queen sized divan and went to my walk-in wardrobe and took my clubbin outfit for tonight's theme.

It was of course slutty.

I took a sexy bunny outfit and wore it.(a/n picture on my profile if you wanna see.)

Oh by the way I have many piercings.

I have some on my ears, belly button and tongue.

I took my black leather coat and channel bag (a/n i don't own)

I headed out and went to my garage and drove my Porsche Carrera GT.( a/n i don't own again, i wish :\ )

-Driving time-

It was dark as i drove and i never noticed a man on the front of my car that i was about to hit.

I stopped and hit the pedal too hard. And i hurriedly went down to look at the man if he's okay.

hey i think i know this guy,

And he was ...

Miyuki : dayum! and that was my cliffy ; ) LOLOL

Ikuto : and you call that a cliffy. *rolls eyes*

Amu : hey i look hot here.*smiles ear to ear*

Miyuki : enjoy it while it last.. *winks*

Ikuto : aha .. i still love amu even though she's flatchested. *smiles proudly*

Amu : *blushing* re-really ?

Miyuki : sorry to ruin your cheesy moment but yea whatever! Not on my story ; )

Miyuki : I use this ; ) a lot on my story , i dunno why but i like this emoticon ; ) ; )

Ikuto : weirdo , your obsess with it. Stop it! It's annoying the crap outta me.

Miyuki : ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) *winks*

Amu : ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; )

Miyuki hey this one looks cool too ; D

Amu : yea ; D ; D

Ikuto : stop it .. aarggh it's bugging me..

Utau : please review if you can ;

Ikuto : not you too _

**End of My Bad Ways chapter 1 **


End file.
